SC Episode 33
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |ふでやすかずゆき}} |storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = |assistani = |anicoop = |chapters = 207-209 |airdate = March 6, 2015 |endate = April 21, 2018 |eyecatch = (Sethan) (Silver Chariot) |eyecatch2 = Sethan Silver Chariot |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |previous = Sethan's Alessi, Part 1 |next = D'Arby the Gambler, Part 1 }} is the thirty-third episode of Stardust Crusaders, the ninth episode of the Egypt Arc, and the fifty-ninth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers most of Chapter 207 through Chapter 209 of the manga. Summary Polnareff has been turned into a little child by Alessi because of Sethan's rejuvenating powers. The assassin has cornered him in a bathroom and swings his ax, but Silver Chariot blocks the blade, if only for a moment. Sethan overpowers Silver Chariot again and Alessi now attempts to drown Polnareff in the bath. At the last moment, Polnareff defecates and flings his poop at Alessi's face. In disgust, Alessi lets go to clean himself. Polnareff demands to know where the kind woman who had taken him earlier is, but Alessi then reveals that he's turned her into a fetus that will die in a short amount of time. Horrified, Polnareff is again taken by surprise as Sethan touches him and turns him into an even younger child. Polnareff takes the fetus and attempts to escape with her, getting younger and younger until he's a three year old child. Driven into a bedroom with no exit, Polnareff hears with horror Alessi hack the door to enter. However, Polnareff then devises a plan. When Alessi barges into the room, he guesses that Polnareff must have had hidden somewhere to ambush him. However, all three possible hiding spots are fakes. In truth, Polnareff has hidden in an aquarium, covering his head with a balloon and using a mirror to hide his body. The boy manages to get the drop on Alessi and cuts at his face, forcing the assassin to run away. Blinded by his blood, Alessi falls down the window and fatefully lands in front of Jotaro. Pretending to be a harmless civilian, Alessi uses the moment Polnareff calls him out and distracts Jotaro to strike. He deploys Sethan and touches Jotaro, turning him into a kid. Moreover, Jotaro has only acquired Star Platinum recently and is now Standless. However, even as a kid, Jotaro is still tough enough to smash Alessi's face and knock him out. When Alessi regains his consciousness, Jotaro and Polnareff have now been turned back into adults, the two then attack in unison and send Alessi flying. Later, Polnareff meets the woman again but decides to keep his identity a secret from her before he and Jotaro reunite with the rest of the group. Creating another spirit photo, Joseph determines the location of DIO's hideout: Cairo. Appearances Manga/Anime Differences Commentary , a psychological horror style film. But with Alessi's personality, most of the scenes can also be viewed in a funny point of view. The balance between horror and comedy is truly astounding, and it reminded me how fascinating a medium JoJo can be. At the end, we follow a painful separation between Malèna and Polnareff. The earring he's lost will suddenly come back in the next episode.|Naokatsu Tsuda, Blu-Ray limited edition commentaries}} References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes